This invention relates to a doorbell system for allowing the resident to inform callers that he or she is busy and does not wish to be disturbed except in the event of an emergency.
Most residences employ an electrically actuated bell in the residence and a push button switch located outside the residence for use by a caller to announce his arrival or to determine whether the resident is at home. In many instances, however, the resident may be busy or asleep and does not wish to be disturbed by callers unless there is an emergency. This is not possible however, with the conventional doorbell system since it employs a single push button switch with no means for informing the caller that the resident does not wish to be disturbed unless there is an emergency.